Kirby,Pac-Man and Yoshi play Would You Rather
by ikeyrev37
Summary: Your favorite puffball,dino,and ghost muncher play Would You Rather Rated T for some curse words (oneshot)


Gah i'm bored said Kirby as he,Yoshi,and Pac-Man were in the living room watching rerun episodes of Sonic X.

There's nothing in this manison to do said Yoshi sighing heavily.

Well there's gotta be something we can do besides watching episodes of Sonic X said Pac-Man.

Hmm wanna play Mario Kart 8? Yoshi asked them.

No they both said.

How about Street Fighter 5? Yoshi said.

Nah they both said.

Oh how about Marvel Vs Capcom 3? said Yoshi.

Yoshi as much as we love to play those games they won't satisfy our boredom said Pac-Man.

Oh okay then said Yoshi.

I wish there was a game that questions life as we know it said Kirby.

Like what? Yoshi asked him.

Like a game that ask us would we do this or would we do that Kirby said.

Well i know a game that's is perfect for the three of you a familiar voice said causing Kirby,Pac-Man,and Yoshi to turn around to see Ikey holding the Nintendo Switch in his hands.

Well what's it callled Pac-Man asked him.

This game is called Would You Rather Ikey said causing the three eaters to have confused expressions on their faces.

Huh they said in unison.

Why are you looking at me like that Ikey asked them.

So wait there's a game called Would You Rather? Pac-Man asked him.

Yeah said Ikey

Is that a actual real game Yoshi asked him.

Uh yeah Ikey said.

So how does this game work Pac-Man asked out of curiosity.

It's simple the game askes you would you rather do one situation or do another situation Ikey said.

Hmm that seems like fun said Pac-Man.

I'll go get the game started said Ikey as he went to get his labtop from his room leaving Kirby,Pac-Man, and Yoshi to wonder what's the game was about.

I'm not sure if we should play this game Yoshi said.

Come on Yoshi don't be a baby said Pac-Man.

Yeah and besides we were bored Kirby said.

I suppose although i wonder how the game is about Yoshi said.

It just like Ikey said it askes you would you rather do this situation or do another situation Kirby said.

Although i suspect that this game we about to play could have some very foul questions Yoshi said.

Yeah right said Kirby.

I could agree with Yoshi what if this game do have very foul questions we could be scared for life Pac-Man said.

Look do you guys want to play this or not? Kirby asked the both of them.

Yeah said Yoshi and Pac-Man.

Good now we wait for Ikey Kirby said.

No need to wait for me cause i got the game ready Ikey said holding his labtop in his hands.

Oh goody said Kirby getting the labtop from Ikey.

Have fun you guys said Ikey leaving the living room to leave Kirby,Pac-Man, and Yoshi to their lonesome.

Alright then let's play Kirby said.

Here's the first one said Yoshi pointing to the question.

Let's see the first Would You Rather question is Pac-Man said as he began to read it.

 **Would You Rather** : **Have a Pepsi Or Have a** **Coke**

This seems rather easy to answer said Kirby.

Yeah what kind of fool would make this question Pac-Man asked Kirby.

Beats me replied Kirby.

Hmm i'll think i'll have a Coke said Yoshi,what about you Kirby?

Coke said Kirby,Pac-Man your answer?

I'll go with what you guys said Pac-Man said.

All right then let's see what people say Kirby said as he click on the have a coke answer.

64%

Huh only 64% agree with us Pac-Man said.

While 89% rather have a pepsi Kirby said.

Okay next question said Yoshi as he clear his throat and began to read it.

 **Would You Rather: Be punched in the face with brass knuckles by Mike Tyson or Punch a toddler and be seen by thousands of people**

What the fuck Kirby,Pac-Man,and Yoshi said.

What kind of sick question is that Yoshi said in anger.

Who in the right mind would punch a toddler, a toddler for crying out loud said Pac-Man.

Some sick people that's who Kirby said in utter disgust.

All in favor of being punch in the face with brass knuckles by Mike Tyson say aye Yoshi said.

Aye said Kirby and Pac-Man.

Well let's see what the people say Kirby said as he clicked the be punched in the face with brass knuckles by Mike Tyson answer.

21%

21 are you kidding me Kirby said in shocked and disbelief.

Not only that but 89% would punch a toddler Yoshi said.

There are some sick twisted people in this world Pac-Man said shaking his head,anyway next question.

Here's one said Kirby as he began to read it.

 **Would You Rather: Be barefoot for the rest of your life or wear** **Crocks for the rest of your life**

Hmm this seems interesting said Pac-Man, i'll go with wearing Crocks for the rest of my life what about you Kirby?

I'll think i rather be barefooted Kirby said.

You sure you want to go with that decision Kirby Yoshi asked him.

Yeah said Kirby.

Okay i'm not judging or anything said Yoshi,as for me i rather wear Crocks.

And survey says said Kirby as he click the wear Crocks for the rest of your life answer.

59%

Hey what do you know 59% agree with us Pac-Man said.

While 43% agree with Kirby said Yoshi.

Well you win some you lose some Kirby said,ahem anyway next one.

This one seems good said Yoshi as he readed it.

 **If you were a solider,Would You Rather: Kill 1 innocent person to save 1000 people or Kill 100 enemy soliders to save 1 innocent person.**

Who in the right mind would make this question Kirby said.

Someone who is clearly messed up in the head Yoshi said.

Why would someone kill 1 innocent person to save 1000 people Pac-Man asked out of curiosity.

Well for all we know that one innocent person could be a serial killer or a rapist or a child molest- Kirby said before Pac-Man interrupted him.

Okay okay i get the point Pac-Man said,although i rather choose the kill 100 enemy soliders to save 1 innocent person option.

I guess i will pick the kill 1 innocent person to save 1000 people option Kirby said,what about you Yoshi.

Hmm this is a tough one for me to pick i mean for option 1 if you killed the 1 innocent person to save 1000 people you'll never know if that person you killed was actually innocent, had a family,or was homeless,while option 2 mean you killed 100 enemy soliders to save that 1 innocent person but like Kirby said he or she could be a serial killer or a rapist or even worse Yoshi said struggling to choose a answer.

You know you don't have to pick a answer Pac-Man said.

I'm sorry but i have no answer Yoshi said.

It's okay Yoshi Kirby said as he click the kill 1 innocent person to save 1000 people answer.

56%

Wow this was a close one said Kirby as he saw that 52% agree with kill 100 enemy soliders to save 1 innocent person while 56% agree with him.

Let's just go to the next question Yoshi said,i might not be able to sleep tonight.

Here's the next one said Pac-Man as he began to read it

 **Would You Rather: Be a nudist or Be a nevernude**

Oh uh this one is uh a bit too much if you ask me Kirby said.

Wait what the heck is a nudist Pac-Man asked Yoshi.

Someone who goes around nude all day Yoshi explained to him

So is Sonic a nudist? Pac-Man asked him.

What no said Yoshi.

But he don't wear clothes and he only has shoes on Pac-Man said.

Well practically me,you and Kirby are almost nudists Yoshi said.

Wait how are we almost nudists? Kirby asked him.

Cause think about it me,you and Pac-Man wear shoes and if we take them off we'll be nudists Yoshi explain to him causing the puffball to have a confused expression on his face.

I'm kinda get what you are saying but i'll choose to be a nevernude Kirby said.

I'll agree with Kirby said Pac-Man.

I guess i'll be a nudist said Yoshi.

And the results are Kirby said as he click the be a nevernude answer.

11%

WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME Yelled Kirby and Pac-Man after they saw that 11% agree with them.

And a whopping 71% agree with me said Yoshi with a grin on his face.

That's a bunch of fucking bullshit Pac-Man said crossing his arms across his chest.

Next question please Yoshi said to Kirby.

Grr fine said Kirby said as he stop on to the next question and he began to read it

 **Would You Rather: Have the crush of your dreams or Have infinite amounts of your favorite appetizer**

Kirby Kirby Kirby you already know what my answer is Yoshi said.

And that answer is Pac-Man asked him

Have infinite amounts of my favorite appetizer Yoshi said.

I'll agree with you on there Yoshi said Kirby,what about you Pac-Man.

Same question that you guys said Pac-Man said.

And what are the results Kirby said as he click the have infinite amounts of your favorite appetizer answer.

90%

Wow this was a shootout said Pac-Man as he saw that 90% agree with him,Kirby,and Yoshi while 21% agree with having the crush of their dreams.

Went to do 2 more of these Yoshi asked them.

Yeah after all Ikey's labtop is on 40% Kirby said.

On to the next question shall we Pac-Man said.

Here's a juicy one Yoshi said as he read the question.

 **Would You Rather: Cut off each individual toe with a knife or Pull out each tooth with pliers (including molars)**

What

The

Hell Kirby,Yoshi,and Pac-Man said in utter shocked.

Wh-Wh-Wh-What kind of question is this Pac-Man said in a shocked tone.

This is sadist said Yoshi.

Whoever made this question had some really dark issues Kirby said.

This person probably have some demons or something Pac-Man said.

Well since i don't actually have teeth i'll go with cutting off each individual toe with a knife Kirby said.

I'll probably choose pulling out my teeth with pliers including molars Pac-Man said,Yoshi what about you?

I have no answer Yoshi said.

I'm actually scared to see what the results are Kirby said.

Let me click it Yoshi said as he click the cut off individual toe with a knife answer

98%

WHOA said Yoshi,Kirby,and Pac-Man in unison,98%

These people must have guts of steel to do something crazy like that Kirby said.

Look on the bright side at least 35% of people would pull their teeth out with pliers including molars Yoshi said.

Okay last question Pac-Man said.

And i found it Kirby said.

Let's see this one says Yoshi said as he read it.

 **Would You Rather: Cut your hands with broken glass or Lick rusty nails**

Are you serious said Kirby and Pac-Man.

There is no way on earth that i'm licking rusty nails Yoshi said in disgust,i rather cut my hands with broken glass.

I'll go with what you said Kirby said to Yoshi,Pac-Man your answer?

Well i had heard of recipes of a cocktail called Rusty Nail so i'll go with licking rusty nails Pac-Man said.

You're werid Kirby said as he click the cut your hands with broken glass answer.

67%

Man 67% agree with me and you Yoshi said Kirby.

While 80% agree with Pac-Man Yoshi said.

Well this was fun Kirby said exiting out of the either website.

We should play this game again sometime Yoshi said.

Yeah it's actually pretty fun Pac-Man said

Although some questions were rather dark Kirby said.

Yeah but those questions were made by dark,evil,and sadist people Yoshi said,speaking of which i think you should return Ikey's labtop to him Kirby.

Yeah be right back Kirby said as he got up off the sofa and ran out of the living room to return Ikey's labtop to him.

Hey Ikey we're done with your lablabtop Kirby said as he was in front of Ikey's door.

Leave it by the door Ikey said in his room.

Okay Kirby said dropping the labtop by the door and ran back to the living room where he saw Yoshi and Pac-Man watching something else.

Hey what are you guys watching Kirby asked them.

Watching Sonic Underground Pac-Man said.

Oh cool Kirby said getting back on the sofa sitting between Yoshi and Pac-Man.

Hard to believe that this had only 1 season Yoshi said.

Yeah i would be happy if this had a second season Pac-Man said.

Or maybe a remake said Kirby.

Like Ducktales Yoshi said.

But we just have to wait and see Kirby said as they watch the show.

The end.


End file.
